Mágico Marzo
by litha Drina
Summary: Un viaje en el metro esta lleno de sueños, la luz y la oscuridad conviven... como los túneles y la luz // Song Fic, Oneshot TH


Mágico Marzo

.

.

Una joven castaña subía al vagón del metro nerviosamente, siempre al mismo vagón, siempre a la misma hora, con una secreta esperanza, sus ojos chocolate se dibujaban las ansias por verlo a _él_

_._

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_  
_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_  
_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_  
_De preguntarte quien eres_

.

Desde diciembre lo observaba, ella no sabía muy bien cuando su _príncipe de la estación, su propio ángel_, fue dueño de sus sueños, pero su timidez le ganaba, no era capaz de acercársele, cuando el se subía distraídamente al vagón

.

Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas

.

_Su ángel_, era un joven que iluminaba el aire con su presencia, su cabello cobrizo inmaculadamente desordenado, sus centellantes ojos verdes padecían de una dulce melancolía, pero no la veían, nunca la veían y para ella solo existía _él, el príncipe de la estación_

_._

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

.

De vez en cuando, de cuando en vez _ él _la observaba, para apartar su mirada, como si no viera nada, y ella solo lo sentía a _él_, se sentía miserable, insignificante, ella no era nadie para _él_,¿cómo iba ha serlo?, no era más que una pastelera, sin ninguna gracias y para su desgracia torpe. Y _ él _ un _ángel _.

.

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación, de frente tú y yo  
va y viene el silencio.

.

Cada día la castaña lo esperaba, cada día se levantaba para verle, no era ir a trabajar, era verle, pero solo eso, nada más… contemplarlo viendo pasar el tiempo como pasaban a su lado el resto de los pasajeros, ese era su viaje sagrado… mirar el paraíso desde fuera

.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.

.

Otra mirada, otro gesto de indiferencia, mientras él se sienta como siempre justo en el asiento del frente mirando a la ventanilla a escasos centímetros que se hacen kilómetros, _ él_ juega distraído con una tarjeta, que resbala… la castaña por inercia lo recoge presurosa, un objeto de su _ángel_, mientras siente esas orbes verdes clavadas en sus movimiento, era su identificación…. Edward A. Cullen…

.

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas: que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir

.

Tiende la mano con los ojos cerrados, alcanzándole la identificación, no quiere ver su desprecio, no quiere ver el desprecio en esos luceros verdes, era más de lo que su pobre corazón.

.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:  
yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren

.

Un profundo terciopelo rompió el silencio declarando lo que ella nunca se atrevió a soñar, abrió los ojos para contemplar aquellos luceros esmeraldas, que le confesaban añoranza silenciosa, no pudo si no sonrojarse dulcemente mientras el le regalaba por primera vez una sonrisa.

.

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este 11 de Marzo  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz

.

Sus dedos se entrelazo con los de ella, los milagros existían, su _ángel, su príncipe, _ _Edward_ estaba allí, sosteniendo sus manos, era real, su contacto la lleno de un dulce estremecimiento, su piel pulcra, su perfume hipnotizarte, solo llamaban a acariciarlo…

.

Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
el último soplo de mi corazón.

.

-amo el metro –sonrío el mismo varón, tiempo después los años parecían acrecentar su magnetico atractivo

-yo no, moverme caminando como pato es tedioso ¡en el tren no hay baños! –reprocho la castaña

-no te mueves como pato Bella

-no trates de arreglarlo Cullen –dijo punzando el pecho del hombre divertido, para luego voltearse fingiendo indignación –no cuando parezco ballena, estoy obesa

-mi dulce amor te recuerdo que eres Cullen al igual que yo, eres mi mujer–dijo abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando el abultado vientre mientras desperdigaba besos en el cuello de su mujer – no estas obesa estas redondeada y no me pareces una ballena más bien un bombón de chocolate relleno.

-tonto –rio – como me comparas con comida

-eso eres para mi, el alimento de mi alma, lo que me mantiene vivo… ¿sabes los meses se sufrí mirándote sin tenerte?

-bueno pero ya me tienes, y totalmente amarrada –rio nuevamente ella –con dos hijos quedaré totalmente desarmada y nadie me querrá

-ese es mi plan –rio él la volteo para enfrentársele –feliz 11 de marzo mi amor

-feliz mágico marzo….

.

.

.

* * *

espero que disfruteies del escrito... les agradeceria un review

cariños nos leemos!


End file.
